okegom_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Reficul
Appearance Reficul has long and wavy white hair with messy bangs and red eyes. She has two gray horns, with two red piercings on the right one, a gray tail and six bat-like wings. She wears a gray dress shirt with light gray stripes, the cuffs being white with four black buttons and a red tie. Over the dress shirt, she wears a dark gray vest with four black buttons on it. Reficul has a dark gray skirt with a longer cape skirt that's red on the inside over the shorter skirt, leavingonly the front visible. She wears dark gray knee-high socks with light gray stripes and black boots. When she worked under Elux, she had the same white messy hair, but with an ahoge, red eyes with blue pupils, a light yellow halo floating over her head and six angel wings, hinting her status as a seraph. Reficul had a blue dress shirt, with a red tie and a white blazer over everything. Personality Reficul is a very calm, blunt and straightforward person. She is also apathic, and often procrastinates with her work, finding no reason to worry or stress over it. She shows a playful and sadistic side when torturing Ivlin and Sieg. Reficul is completely devoted to her wife Sin and loves her. Background In the past, Reficul was one of Elux's angels. It is said that she "fell from grace" and then became a devil. Appearances Major The Gray Garden - Reficul is referred to as "Passing Demon" for the whole game. Only near the end of the True Ending she tis referred to her real name. Minor Roleplay - Reficul is a minor character, however she occupies major roles sometimes, like when her, Satanica, Anna, Sieg and Ivlin fought Elux and the angels, and Sieg was taken to their world. She also played a large part in the war, helping the fight against Elux. Relationships Satanica Satanica is Reficul's devil comrade, and the former considers her a very close friend, calling her by the nickname "Refi". Reficul is often unnerved by Satanica's shenanigans. Anna Anna used to live in Reficul's world, until she broke her promise of not interacting with Elux or their angels and ran away. They are on very bad terms because of an one-sided rivalry by Reficul's side. Still, Anna wants to explain herself and wants Reficul to forgive her. Elux Elux is the god of Reficul's world and her archenemy. They hate each other. Sol Sol is Reficul's comrade and sister. Sol is shown to have one-sided feelings towards Reficul, but still pierced her with a sword. Ivlin Ivlin is Reficul's torture target, and sometimes, a target for sexual abuse as well. Ivlin refers to her as "Queen-sama". Sin Sin is Reficul's wife, and together they have a son. They swore eternal love and deeply care and love each other. Mors Mors is Reficul's son. Mors refers to Reficul by "Maou Sama" (Lord Devil), due to having two mothers. Lzet Lzet is Reficul's right-hand man and also other lover. Hex Hex is the "left hand" and a friend of Reficul. He advises her on fighting matters and deals with the more physical tasks. Unknown to Reficul, Hex is in love with her, but believes he doesn't have a chance. Sieg Sieg is Reficul's lover. They got together at the end of the war, and Sieg sometimes visits her when stressed out. Trivia * Reficul's name is "Lucifer" backwards; Reficul was a seraph that became a devil, and that matches the story of Lucifer found on the Bible, where Lucifer was an archangel that turned into a devil. * Her hobby is pet training. * Her speciality weapon is a morning-star. * She wishes to live a carefree life and forget all the unpleasant things. However, that would be impossible due to her status as the queen of demons. Quotes Category:Minor Characters Category:Devils Category:Female Category:Reficul's World